Ash's True Form
by UnicornFury97
Summary: Takes place during the Alola episodes. Greninja is severely hurt, and close to dying, and Zygarde contacts the Tapus to get Ash, saying that only Ash can help Greninja. While helping Greninja from Alola, Ash changes and discovers his true form. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. The Dilemma

This is my first Pokemon fanfic, so if I mess up Pokemon names or who has what Pokemon, please let me know.

"_Telepathy._"

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Dilemma

Greninja ran from the angry Charizard. He had accidentally wandered onto his territory while he was looking for the roots of that evil plant, and the orange Pokemon thought he was a threat. Charizard used Flamethrower, and while he was busy dodging, he ran off a cliff. Zygarde saw this and raced to try and catch him, but they were too late. Greninja reached the bottom and broke many bones. Zygarde realised Greninja was going to die in the next hour due to the injuries he had gained. The only solution to heal him was in Alola. Zygarde knew it would be a stretch to be able to get Greninja there, but he contacted the Tapus through an emergency mind link. "_Get Ash. His Greninja, one he has a Bond Phenomenon with, is dying. The only way to save is to bring him to Ash and for Ash to heal him. Get Ash to focus on Greninja, and only Greninja, and Ash's true form will be released to heal Greninja. Hurry._"

"_We will get him._" The Tapus responded immediately.

* * *

One hour earlier…

Ash woke up and stretched. "Hey Pikachu! How you doin'?"

"Pika pi." Pikachu yawned. He fell back asleep. Ash shook him back awake. "Pikaaaaa…" Pikachu groaned.

"I know, bud. But we have school today. So let's get going!" Ash cheered, finally getting Pikachu up. They went downstairs to find Professor Kukui setting out breakfast.

"I was wondering if you were going to get up soon." He joked. "Come eat, I have breakfast ready."

"Yum!" Ash cried and he and his Pokemon dug in.

* * *

At the Pokemon school…

"Hey Ash!" Mallow called as Ash ran into the classroom.

"Alola!" Ash responded. "I wonder what we'll do today."

"Me too. Professor Kukui promised something rare and interesting today. What are you going to do after school today?" She asked.

"Probably train with my Pokemon." Ash said. "What about you? Working at the restaurant?"

"Actually, no. I have a break today." She responded.

"Hey you two! Come over here!" Lana called from where she, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lilly stood. As they ran over, she asked, "What do you think Professor Kukui meant with 'something rare and interesting'? We think it's going to be some sort of disease."

"Maybe it'll be a new Pokemon." Ash suggested.

They were interrupted by Professor Kukui, who had walked in. "Sit down. It's time for class to start. Today we will be learning about the Bond Phenomenon, a rare case in which a trainer and their Pokemon that brings out the Pokemon's true potential. This rarely happens, and the trainer and his Pokemon that are able to do it are very lucky. Yes, Ash?" Professor Kukui asked Ash, who had just raised his hand.

"Have any of you watched the Kalos League finals?" He asked. Everybody shook their heads. "Well, in the Kalos League finals, and before then, my Greninja and I had a Bond Phenomenon. We lost and got second in the Kalos League, but we had fun, and that's what matters. Right, buddy?" He asked Pikachu.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said firmly. Everyone stared at Ash.

"Should have known Ash was the one to do that." Professor Kukui said.

"You activated the Bond Phenomenon?" Kiawe yelled, astonished.

"Wow." Lana said simply. Just then, the four Tapus flew into the classroom. They picked up Ash and flew down to the schoolyard.

"Ash!" Mallow and Sophocles yelled. The Tapus set him down and started to spin in a circle around Ash. They spun faster and faster around a shocked Ash. His classmates ran as fast as they could down to the schoolyard, and when they got there, the Tapus were just a blur.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Professor Kukui replied.

Then they all heard a voice. "_Ash. You must call out to Greninja. He is dying. Call out to him, and bring him here._"

"Okay?" Ash said, confused.

"_Reach inside. Call him to you. Only you can heal him, Ash._" The voice said. It seemed to come from the Tapus.

"Are the Tapus talking?" Mallow asked.

"I think so…" Professor Kukui said. "Maybe they're using some form of telepathy. But what are they talking about how Ash can heal Greninja? Maybe it's something with the Bond Phenomenon, but I don't think so."

"Ssh. I want to hear what's going on." Lana hissed.

Ash closed his eyes. He breathed in and out steadily. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a see-through Greninja that was breathing slower and slower with each second. He reached for him, but there was something blocking him. He strained to reach Greninja. "Greninja!" he called, hoping for a response. Greninja looked up and saw Ash.

"_Ash._" He said faintly. "_Help._" Ash didn't bother to dwell on the fact that he had heard Greninja, but instead focused on Greninja. He felt the thing that was blocking him disappear, and Greninja was there in front of him.

'How did that Greninja get here?' Professor Kukui wondered. 'Did the Tapus have anything to do with it, or was it Ash?'


	2. The Change

"_Telepathy._"

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

'_Pokemon talking._'

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Change

"How do I save him?" Ash asked the Tapus.

"_You must focus on Greninja and your love of Pokemon. Then, you will unlock your true form and be able to heal Greninja. You have already begun this process. Now you must finish it._"

"His true form? Does that mean he isn't human?" Kiawe asked.

"That's what it sounds like, but maybe he isn't fully human." Professor Kukui answered.

Ash focused on the feeling he got whenever he risked his life for Pokemon. It felt peaceful, yet fiery, and it felt familiar to Ash. He thought about Greninja, and the Bond Phenomenon he had with Greninja. That felt familiar as well, and he opened his eyes. His back felt heavier, but he ignored that for now. "Greninja." He murmured. He held his hands out and put them on Greninja. He focused on healing him, and to his surprise, his hands glowed. Greninja sighed as his bones clicked back together and he sat up.

'_Thank you, Ash._' Greninja said. Then he stared in shock at Ash's back. '_When did you get wings?_'

Ash glanced at his back. The sight he was awarded with was white, feathery wings. "What? This is my true form? I didn't expect this." The Tapus left, their job done.

All the others could do was gape as Ash opened and closed his wings. Ash flapped them, and he overbalanced and fell over. Greninja helped him up. They both glanced over to the others, and saw them gaping at Ash. Ash walked over and Greninja followed.

"So what do you think?" Ash said.

"I think they're amazing." Lana said quietly. This broke the shock of the other kids.

"They're a bit big. I don't think they'd fit in your shirt." Kiawe said, and Ash turned around. There were two big rips in the fabric where the wings came out of his body.

"Do you think you could fly?" Sophocles asked.

"What do they feel like?" Mallow asked as she reached out to touch them. The instant she touched them, Ash started giggling.

"That-ha-tickles-ha ha ha." Ash laughed. His wings twitched, and Mallow jerked her hand away, startled.

"Lilly, are you okay? You haven't said anything." Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Jus-just shocked." She responded. She was prevented from saying anything else by Rotom-Dex, who flew around Ash, taking pictures.

'_Ash, are you okay?_' Greninja asked.

'_Yeah, what Greninja said. Are you okay?_' asked Pikachu. Ash looked shocked.

"Did anyone else hear them talk?" He asked.

"No… They just went 'Ninja' and 'Pika pi'. Do you think you can understand them?" Kiawe asked.

'_Oh, please please please say you can understand us._' Pikachu said.

"I think so. But Pikachu, this doesn't mean extra ketchup." Ash said.

'_Awww. But, Ash…_' Pikachu whined. Ash chuckled.

"Can you fly? I really want to know. I mean, if you could fly, it would be awesome." Sophocles blabbered.

"Let's find out." Ash smiled. He flapped his wings once, twice, three times, and he was off the ground, but staying there was another story. "I guess I can fly, but controlling it… I'm not there yet. I have an idea to fix that, though."

Seeing Ash try to fly jolted Kukui out of his trance. "No more flying. Not now. It isn't safe for you. You could hurt yourself. Let's do it later, when it can be more controlled." He said protectively.

"Fine." Ash grumbled. "But later, after school, I'm going to the Pokemon center."

"I'm coming, too!" Sophocles announced.

"Me too!" Mallow said.

"Me three!" Lilly said.

"Me too." Kiawe said.

"And me." Lana said.

"Since we're learning about the Bond Phenomenon today, why not demonstrate it, Ash, while we have the chance." Kukui said.

"Sure! Though we need to battle for it to work." Ash replied.

"I'll battle." Kiawe said, looking excited.

"We can do one on one." Ash said. "I'll use Greninja."

"Turtonator, come on out!" Kiawe cried. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Greninja, dodge! Use Water Shuriken!" Ash said. As Turtonator used Flamethrower, Greninja darted to the side and threw several Water Shurikens. "Use Cut!" Turtonator stumbled back as Greninja's move hit him.

"Turtonator, use Dragon Tail!" Kiawe said. Turtonator charged forward and got in there quick enough to land a hit on Greninja. "Keep hitting him."

Greninja was repeatedly hit, until Ash said, "Greninja, use Cut!" Greninja blocked the Dragon Tail, and jumped out of the way. "Let's use our full power!" Ash yelled. Greninja disappeared in a gigantic water column, and Ash and Greninja yelled. When the column collapsed, Greninja was there, but it had traits of Ash.

"Look, Greninja kinda has hair like Ash." Mallow commented. Rotom-Dex took pictures nonstop.

"Greninja, use a giant Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, moving like Greninja. Turtonator had no time to dodge as the huge Water Shuriken rocketed towards him.

"Turtonator is knocked out. Ash is the winner!" Kukui announced. "And class, this battle is a perfect example of how the Bond Phenomenon boosts a Pokemon's power and how it works, but we can go into more extensive detail later. Now, I believe it is time for lunch!"


	3. Flying

I only know some Pokemon from Kanto, Kalos, and Alola because Netflix didn't have the others. :( Netflix is mean.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Flying

After school, Ash and his friends went to the Pokemon Center. Ash walked over to the phone and called Professor Oak.

"Professor, could you send me Talonflame?" Ash asked once the call had connected.

"Sure. Let me get him and his Pokeball. Be back in a second." Professor Oak said. He left the screen, and came back with a Pokeball. "I'm sending him over now. Check in with Nurse Joy to get him. What's on your back? There's something white, but I don't know what it is."

"Oh… It's nothing!" Ash said hastily, not ready for that conversation yet, and hung up. He walked up to the desk and asked for Talonflame.

Nurse Joy handed it over with a "Have a nice day!" They left the Pokemon center and went to the beach next to Kukui's house. Ash released Talonflame.

"Hey Talonflame! It's nice to see you. I need some help. Can you help me with these?" He said as he spread his wings.

'_How did you-no, I shouldn't ask. You probably got yourself involved in something, and came out with those._' Talonflame said. '_Though again, there's no point in asking because no matter how hard I try, you can't seem to understand me talking._" He huffed. Ash chuckled. '_What?_'

"It's nothing, just that you seem so sure that I can't understand you. Though your assumption is correct, I saved Greninja's life and came out with these," Ash wiggled his wings. "The Tapus-the guardians of Alola-said that this was my true form. They could come in handy, though. I always seem to jump off things from high up. I won't have to worry about going splat on the ground."

'_Yo-you just talked back to me. Can you understand what I'm saying?_' Talonflame asked, astonished. Ash nodded. '_This opens up so many pathways! We can-_'

"I need to learn how to fly, Talonflame. Can you teach me? I have Rowlet, but he's, well, always sleeping, so he can't teach." Ash asked.

'_Of course I'll teach you!_' Talonflame said energetically. '_So first, you spread your wings and angle them parallel to the ground. Then you flap and flap until you lift off. Then you keep flapping. The angle of your wing gives you direction. For turning, you tilt one up and the other down, and you turn towards the one that is down. For going backwards, you tilt your wings back. For going forwards, you tilt your wings forward. For going up, you tilt the ends of your wings up, and for going backwards down._'

"Okay… That was a little fast, but here we go!" Ash said. He flapped his wings, and lifted off the ground. He tilted his wings forward, and rocketed forward. Ash turned around and stopped where he started. "How do you land?" He asked.

'_You flap slower and slower until you touch the ground. It's tricky, though. Be careful._' Talonflame warned. Ash did as Talonflame said, and then he touched the ground like a natural. Talonflame watched in amazement. '_Ash, you're flying like you have been flying your whole life. You're a natural at flying._'

"Thanks, Talonflame. Do you want to race?" Ash asked.

'_You're on. Get ready to eat my dust!_' Talonflame snarked. They flew off, neck on neck. Talonflame won, but only because he was an experienced flier.

"Hey Ash! Get down here!" Mallow yelled. "It's kinda hard to talk to you when you're way up there!"

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." Ash remarked to himself. He flew down and landed next to Mallow and the others.

"So we were wondering what in the world is going on. First we discover you have a Talonflame, then you talk to him, and then you start flying like you've been doing it all your life. And you also said that you keep jumping off buildings. What's all this about?" Sophocles asked. The others crowded around Ash, curious.

"Well, I captured Talonflame in Kalos, and under my training, became a Talonflame. I got him from the Pokemon center because he knew how to fly, and he taught me how to fly. And, um, the jumping off buildings part, I, um, keep jumping off the tops of the buildings because one of my Pokemon fell. So I jump after them, to try and keep them safe." Ash replied, hesitant to tell them.

Professor Kukui walked up behind them to say hi, but then heard Ash say that he jumped off of buildings for his Pokemon. "How would jumping after them help you or your Pokemon?" He asked, a combination of a scared and mad look on his face.

"I dunno. I just do it. But now that I have wings, and know how to fly, I can jump off buildings for them and know that I'll be fine." Ash replied. Professor Kukui relaxed a little bit, knowing that Ash could help himself in that situation.

"Then let's all go home, and we can talk about this all tomorrow." Professor Kukui said firmly.

"Bye, Ash and Professor Kukui!" The other kids called as they went to their homes.

That night, Ash was thinking of his friends from Alola and Kalos, and just before he went to sleep, he decided to visit them and show them what happened.

* * *

The next morning, at the Pokemon school, Ash flew into the classroom instead of walking.

Lana rubbed her eyes and said, "I thought it was a dream. I guess it wasn't."

"Well, the dream I had last night was really strange. It had carmel dragons trying to eat me, but then I ate them." Ash said.

"Okay…" Mallow said uncertainly. "What do you think there is left to talk about? Professor Kukui said we'd talk about it today, but I don't think there's anything left to talk about." She remarked.

"Well, what will Ash do now? We have the Kanto field trip tomorrow." Professor Kukui said as he walked into the classroom.

"I'm still going." Ash said stubbornly. "Besides, I could see some of my friends from Kanto, Brock and Misty. I decided last night to visit my friends to show them my wings, and this is a perfect chance to do that." With this decided, they commenced with class.

* * *

I am going to have Ash see Misty and Brock from Kanto. Also Clemont and Bonnie, and Serena. Squee! I can't wait.


End file.
